Still Got Tonight
by TinyTexan06
Summary: TECHNICALLY not a "Glee" fic, but a special ONE SHOT Darren fic with Matthew Morrison's song...and a very special pairing Darren fans will appreciate, I think anyway. wink wink.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song, or Darren unfortunately. The song belongs to Matthew Morrison, and Darren belongs to himself. I know that some people find it creepy to ship a real person with other real people, but I also figured fan girls would appreciate this. And I made it tasteful, so enjoy and no complaining!

"**We've Still Got Tonight"**

_If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep  
>Button up my coat and wait<br>We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set  
>to pick up where we left again<em>

I rolled over in my all too empty bed, glancing at the clock. 11:30 pm. He was supposed to be here HOURS ago. Stupid weather. I could hear the thunder crashing, as a mocking response to my thoughts. Maybe I should just forget it, he hadn't called back since he said his flight was delayed, and he had another flight out in the morning. There was no way he'd come over now, might as well go to sleep.

Like I really could.

I flung the pillow over my head, letting out one long muffled scream. What made me think I could do this? This sucked. It was like I had all the emotional baggage of being in a relationship, with none of the perks. What was the point?I let out one more pathetic sigh, and closed my eyes in attempt to sleep.

And then I heard it.

A small, but audible click. My eyes snapped back open, my heartbeat began to race. WHY did I agree to live here by myself? Now, somebody was going to break into this house, rape and pillage me, on a dark and stormy night. Now I was just going to-

"Baby?"

Wait. That wasn't a burglar. I knew that voice. That was his voice. HIS voice.

I leaped from the bed, throwing the sheets and comforter to the ground and bounding out of our room, to the top of the staircase. And there I saw him; his Burberry roller bag in tow, sopping wet curls and clothes. His hazel eyes locked into mine, and two huge smiles greeted each other.

"I'm so sorry, my phone died and I couldn't-"

Before he could finish his apology I darted down the stairs and jumped into his soaking wet arms. He began spinning me around joyfully, as our lips caught themselves in a hungry, passionate kiss. How could I have doubted this man, this bond, this relationship? Was I an idiot? Clearly.

"Let's go upstairs," I smiled, pressing my forehead up against his. He nodded a vigorous "YES" and dropped his luggage, carrying me up the stairs to our room.

_There's question marks hangin' over us  
>But we won't give the time of day, oh<br>'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds  
>And we can't let them go to waste<em>

Our kisses became more intense and numerous as we reached our room- he kicked open the door and we fell onto the bed side by side, continuing our make out session like teenage kids. I wrapped my bare legs around his jeans, quickly unbuttoning his navy blue dress shirt and tossing it to the floor. I had waited a good long time for this, and nothing was going to take him away from me now.

_The stars collide  
>We come back to life<br>We come back to life  
>The sparks will fly<em>

_One look in your eyes  
>My heart's open wide<br>_

His hand reached down to pull the t-shirt over my head, and my hand instinctively clamped over them. He stopped our sexy shenanigans to look me seriously in the eye. Thank god it was dark, I was almost positive he couldn't see the tears brimming in my eyes.

"What's wrong...?" He asked in general concern.

"I...I just...we haven't seen each other in so long. I look so gross, I didn't...you...you might be disappointed," I sighed, swallowing the choking sensation in my throat. Hell, he'd be gone so long I couldn't even remember how good I looked. But I had definitely let myself...eat. And of course, staring at my perfectly chiseled boyfriend was not helping the self esteem right now.

He shook his head and went back to pulling his shirt off, over my head and tossed it to the floor. There I laid, completely naked and vulnerable. He just sat there for a minute, studying me. My heart began to quicken again; god he must be re-thinking this whole thing. I was so gross, why had I ever thought I could keep someone of Adonis beauty all to myself, when he had throngs of women to choose from?

After what seemed like forever, He bent down and began kissing every curve I had. My eyes closed as I took in every moment his lips touched my skin. I had missed this so much, I had been without it for so long I'd almost forgotten how perfect it felt. All self-loathing thoughts I'd been thinking suddenly vanished from my mind, as all I could focus on was how warm his lips warmed my cold skin.

He finally ended his trail of kisses right along my earlobes, and pushing a strand of hair behind them he whispered:

"You have _never _looked so** beautiful**, baby..."

_I know time's running out now  
>But we'll hold back the sun somehow<br>See the sky?  
>We've still got tonight<br>We've still got tonight_

And...well, you can guess what happened next. I'm not one to kiss and tell, and what goes on in the bedroom STAYS in the bedroom. Let's just say...it was magical.

_Come 9am  
>I'm packing every suitcase<br>Leave you in your bed so warm  
>I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless<br>Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh  
><em>

Afterwards, laying snuggled in his arms I glanced out the window. The street lights from down below flickered into the bedroom, threatening to go off soon. I blinked back more tears, knowing our time was fleeting.

"...What time's your flight?" I sighed, kissing his forearm draped over my chest.

"...9:30," He sighed, snuggling his curls into my back and planting kisses all over.

"Awesome," I muttered, catching a glimpse of the clock on the nightstand. 1:35 am. Damn, we sure took our time didn't we? Well, it was worth it. 8 hours. That's it. Well, really less than that- he'd leave an hour early to get to the airport, and of course he'll have to re-pack and shower and-

"Stop it," his voice knocked me from my thoughts.

"Stop what?" I asked, rolling over to face him. I used my best "confused" expression, trying my best to prove he didn't know every thought in my head.

"Stop counting down the time in your head. I'm here right now, that's all that matters," He replied, tossing his sock over the digital clock. "There. Now you can't obsess over it. You're stuck with just being happy,"

"Yeah...happy until you leave again," I rolled my eyes.

"...Hey now. None of that. This won't be forever, you know," He said while stroking my cheek.

"I know, it's just- hard," I whispered, tears dripping down my cheeks again. Here I had been so strong these past few months, and I have him back in my arms only to break again. This sucked.

"Look at me. I swear to you- this isn't forever. This time of me running around the country, living out of suitcases, in and out of here every few weeks- it's a phase. But THIS," He stopped, taking both of my hands and placing them over his heart. "THIS, is forever,".

I couldn't hold it back anymore; I tore my hands from his chest and threw my arms around his entire body, pulling him as tightly into me as I could and just let myself sob into his arms.

_It's gonna get much harder  
>Before it gets better baby and that's for sure, mmm<br>Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase  
>And I will walk back through this door<em>

I cried so long and hard I forgot for a moment that he was still there, holding me and comforting me. When I finally finished my mini-breakdown, I was so exhausted I felt as if I might pass out right then and there. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I wasn't going to waste any time with him sleeping; sleeping was for the weak.

_So keep your eyes open  
>There's no time to close them<br>Just hold on  
>So tight now<br>We still got tonight  
>(We've still got tonight)<br>(We've still got tonight)_

"You can go to sleep, baby. It's ok," He chuckled, putting his hands over my eyes. Had he noticed I kept dozing off? Probably; he notices everything about me. Something I hated...and loved, at the same time.

"No, NO. I'm not falling asleep, and neither are you. You can sleep on the plane, and I can sleep...when you're not here," I simply stated, refusing to start crying again.

"Okay, ok darlin'. No sleeping. Well, as long as we're both up..." He grinned devilishly, flipping me back over, attacking me with luscious kisses, as I giggled and we...ya know...

_If all we got is these few stolen seconds  
>We can't let em go to waste<em>

That second time was even more perfect and beautiful than I had ever remembered. It must have been quite the show, as it had tuckered me out to the point where the next thing I knew, light was poking through the blinds.

"Oh my god...Oh my god! Babe, what time is it?" I sleepily panicked. But there was no answer. I looked next to me, an empty bed.

"Darren..? Darren!" I full out yelled this time, sleepy leaving me and panic taking over. After a minute of me trying to convince myself I wasn't full on crazy, the curls came striding back through our bedroom door, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Don't yell, you'll wake DD," He whispered, gesturing to the black cat asleep on the windowsill.

"...Oh yes, the mighty guard cat. He's doing an amazing job," I rolled my eyes with a smile, taking the coffee from him.

"Hey, Dumbledore is an amazing guard cat. You better hope he didn't hear you, or he'll use his mighty wizard cat powers on you," he nodded at DD while pulling the blinds up from our bedroom window. The rising sun's rays woke the "vicious" creature, who let out a sad meow and slunk out of the room, off to find a new sleeping place.

"There, now- See? It's not fully day time yet, baby. We've still got time. You've still got me," He smiled, sitting back on the bed and pulling me into his lap.

"You'll always have me," I smiled, lacing our fingers together.

"Ditto," He whispered; and together we watched the sun rise, ending our perfect night.

_The stars collide  
>We come back to life<br>We come back to life  
>The sparks will fly<br>One look in your eyes  
>My heart's open wide<br>I know time's running out now  
>But we'll hold back the sun somehow<br>See the sky?  
>We've still got tonight<br>We've still got tonight_


End file.
